


Theme of King J.J.

by AkiraHilar



Series: Matryoshka's World [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Development, F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: J.J quiere gobernar el hielo, ser el rey, pero para ello debe superar varios obstaculos. Entre ellos: demostrarles a las personas que puede lograrlo siendo auténtico.





	Theme of King J.J.

—¿Qué clase de patinador vas a ser? —preguntó Celestino, mientras miraba al niño que levantaba su cabeza con sus grandes ojos azules observándole desde su pequeña posición—. ¿Quieres ser como Víctor?

—¡No! —Apretó sus puños mientras fruncía el ceño. Víctor era genial, él lo reconocía, pero...—. ¡No seré como nadie!

—¿Ni cómo tu papá? —El chico renegó efusivamente—. Deberías querer ser como alguien de tus mayores.

¿Por qué?

Jean Jacques Leroy se venía haciendo esa pregunta desde tantísimo tiempo. Desde el momento que él mismo decidió ponerse los patines, ya no azuzado por sus padres, para posar sus pies en la pista e intentar no caerse. Él siempre se preguntó por qué era necesario querer imitar a alguien, por qué todos le pedían que le dijera con qué estilo quería comenzar. Él no quería referentes, él quería brillar por sí mismo. Cada vez que miraba el espejo, un rey le sonreía y le decía que podía hacerlo.

No obstante, en cada reunión donde sus padres hablaban de él y lo orgullosos que estaban de que siguiera su camino, escuchaba siempre la misma frase: «Tendrá la gracia de su madre, será tan fuerte como sus padres, tiene el legado de los Leroy». Natalie y Alain Leroy fueron danzantes de hielo que llegaron a competir en las olimpiadas, personas de renombre en el deporte sobre hielo en Canadá. Su apellido era una referencia y todos esperaban que él hubiera heredado el grandioso talento de ellos.

—Deberías buscar una compañera para patinar. —Escuchó una vez. Uno de los jóvenes exponentes de Canadá le miraba con desdén mientras ajustaba los patines en sus pies. Este se preparaba para competir con la avalancha rusa que representaba Víctor Nikiforov a sus veinte años de edad—. Te irá mejor en el patinaje de pareja.

«No».

—¿No quieres una compañera? —preguntó su madre, con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras le presentaba una de las chicas de la pista, una linda rubia que parecía ansiosa por tener un compañero.

«No».

—¿Qué tal si imitamos a Víctor ahora? ¡Él hizo un salto así! —Su compañero llevaba las grabaciones del programa libre que Víctor había usado en esa temporada, derrumbando las estrellas a su paso para alzarse como un zar en el hielo.

«No».

Víctor llegaba a la cima sin imitar a nadie, él también podría hacerlo. El rey que miraba en el espejo le animaba a seguir fervientemente lo que él deseaba hacer. Música, baile, danza, teatro, todo serviría para mejorar sus programas. Pero no lo haría con una pareja, no tomaría a una mujer a su lado para alcanzar la gloria. El rey J.J se veía al espejo, estaba solo con una corona de oro, una sonrisa deslumbrante y una medalla colgada que mostraba el pase a las estrellas.

¿Será el nuevo Víctor Nikiforov? se preguntó en un titular cuando su debut en la Junior mostró que J.J tenía amplias aptitudes para competir con él.

«No».

"El nuevo exponente de Canadá, hijo de la pareja de patinaje olímpica..." rezaba el sub texto de una revista de deporte mientras mostraban sus fotografías en el campeonato mundial juvenil.

«No».

Estaba frustrado. Celestino le había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo argumentando que J.J no era un buen alumno, demasiado prepotente, orgulloso y caprichoso para atender a sus indicaciones. Su actual entrenadora, de Estados Unidos, tampoco parecía comprender lo que él buscaba e intentaba imponer su estilo. Sus padres habían hablado con él pues no llegaría lejos al menos que empezara a cambiar su actitud. Un patinador debía saber escuchar. Un patinador debía ser humilde. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando era el resto los que no escuchaban? ¿Los que no entendían que él no quería imitar? ¿Los que no comprendían que él tenía en mente algo grande? ¿Los que no deseaban ver la visión que él intentaba transmitirle? El apellido Leroy pesaba, la sombra de Víctor ahogaba y él solo quería desprenderse de ambas cosas porque buscaba volar. ¿De qué manera haría historia si se limitaba a imitar...?

Suspiró al aire, mientras la mano sudada y nerviosa tomaba frágilmente la mano de la chica a su lado.

Isabella no era solo su compañera de salón, al menos no desde hacía dos semanas cuándo él se había animado a atravesar el aula para ubicarse frente al escritorio de la chica e invitarle a salir con un chocolate en mano. «¿Quieres ser mi reina?», le dijo, haciendo caso omiso de que varias compañeras de ella estaban allí. Isabella se puso roja, rojísima. Lo recordaba claramente porque quedaron grabadas en su memoria las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello negro en coletas junto a esos bellísimos ojos rasgados y azules que demostraba la mezcla en su ascendencia.

Una de las chicas, recordó, dijo: «¿De cuál reino? ¡Deja de ser ridículo!». Avergonzado y un tanto intimidado, lejos de retroceder solo apretó los puños, dibujó una sonrisa despampanante y replicó: «¡El reino de J.J! ¡Obvio!». Ellas volvieron a reír, pero Isabella se levantó, tímidamente le tomó la mano ya sudada y le dijo: «Llévame».

La convidó a la pista de hielo, su reino, su trono, su territorio. Isabella tenía dos semanas yendo a ese lugar, viéndolo patinar mientras hacía tareas y llevada por los padres de J.J hasta su casa, bajo el permiso de los padres de la chica. Pero ese día no ocurrió así, ese día la llevó a una banca de un parque donde las hojas amarillas y rojas caían y él estaba con la vista en un cielo nublado y con los sueños distantes.

Escuchaba lejanamente la letanía de la chica que apretaba sus dedos mientras le hablaba de su sueño de ser cantante, la semana pasada era de ser actriz, la anterior le había dicho que le gustaría ser directora de cine. A él le encantaba oírla porque soñaba en grande y un rey debía tener una reina a su lado que soñara con las estrellas. Pero esa tarde, con la mirada volando por los aires, notó el silencio de ella cuando calló repentinamente y la vio remover ahora sus manos sobre la falda plegada de cuadros rojos. Sus piernas blancas cubiertas de medias negras hasta las rodillas, también se movían inquietas mientras las hojas seguían cayendo sobre sus zapatos.

—J.J... ¿por qué no me llevaste a la pista hoy? —Allí el chico se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se asustó, pues los ojos de Isabella estaban anegados y sus mejillas mostraban un rojo triste que llegaba a la nariz.

—Isa... ¿vas a llorar?

—¡Claro que sí, tonto! —Se levantó ella de un salto y J.J la miró con sorpresa—. Si vas a cortarme hazlo de una vez! ¡Tengo media hora hablando de cualquier cosa, y no me llevaste a tu pista, sino a este parque, a una banca...!

—¡Pero no te voy a cortar! —alzó la voz el chico. Isabella le miró con el aire atorado y ya las lágrimas a punto de colapsar desde sus pestañas.

—¿No? —J.J renegó en respuesta. Isabella entonces volvió a sentarse, ahora más roja todavía, sujetándose ambas mejillas mientras intentaba contener la sonrisa de alivio de sus labios. Pero tuvo que dejar eso para después al ver por fin a J.J cabizbajo, posando sus codos sobre las rodillas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre los cabellos lacios y oscuros—. ¿Entonces qué pasa?

—Mi entrenadora tampoco entiende qué quiero y parece que se va. —Apretó sus dedos con frustración y la suave mano de Isabella se posó sobre su hombro—. Es como si yo hablara en otro idioma... no entienden lo que busco, me regañan porque no quiero hacer lo que dicen, tengo mis propias ideas y la desprecian... Ni siquiera mis papás entienden.

Isabella calló por un momento más largo y soltó un suspiro que J.J imitó tiempo después. Tenía el problema de ser demasiado egocéntrica, había perdido muchas amigas por lo mismo, pero con J.J eso no había tenido inconveniente antes, no quería que lo tuviera en este instante. Así que se animó a dejar de pensar en ella y preocuparse por el chico a su lado que hacía latir con fuerza a su joven corazón.

—¿No escuchaste la clase de hoy de Filosofía? ¿De platón? —No... estaba hundiéndose en su desgracia. J.J negó con un movimiento de su rostro al mirar a su novia y ella solo suspiró, un poco más aliviada—. Decían que Platón habló sobre una caverna donde había hombres que veían la realidad a través de las sombras que el fuego hacía contra la pared. Cuando uno salió y vio lo que había fuera de la caverna: el sol, los animales, las plantas... regresó para decirle a sus compañeros y todos ellos lo creyeron un loco.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? —preguntó. Isabella lo empujó suavemente del hombro para removerlo.

—¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? ¡Con todo! —Ella le sujetó del brazo, abrazándolo—. Muchos en el salón creen que eres un creído porque dices que serás el mejor patinador sobre hielo, pero a mí me gusta esa confianza. Y sí creo que puedes hacerlo. Cada vez que te veo... —dijo sonrojada—, veo un rey. Y un rey hace todo a su estilo, ¿no es así? Son despampanantes, arriesgados y egolatras...

—Acabas de decirme ególatra...

—No es como si me molestara. Me gustas así...

Isabella le sonrió tímida y de repente el aire se sintió caliente. Su pecho se hinchó de calor, su estómago se volvió un puño lleno de mariposas y en sus ojos había un camino que recorría intermitente entre los ojos azules de la chica y sus labios apretándose nerviosos, como si hubiera leído su mente y supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Cuando ella cerró los ojos y arrugó los párpados, J.J supo que era el permiso. El pequeño y tierno beso que dejó nervioso sobre esos labios, lo llenaron de una sensación indescriptible.

 _Now I rule the world_  
And the starry sky  
Spreading above...

Corrió después de dejar a su novia en casa de sus padres hacia su propio hogar, con la sensación de que tenía un ejército con él respaldándolo en forma de cada mariposa que revoloteó su estómago al ritmo que aprendió a besar a su novia. Las llamas corrían por sus venas con una nueva convicción, si ella creía en él podría dominarlo todo. No era un loco, solo un visionario. No estaba mal, solo no veían lo que él. Así se apareció en la cocina de la casa de sus padres, en medio de la algarabía de sus hermanos, para confrontarlos.

—Si ella no logra entender lo que quiero hacer al patinar, ¡no me sirve de entrenadora! —aseguró ante los ojos de sus padres.

Ambos se miraron visiblemente preocupados, aunque sus rostros le transmitieron que ya lo estaba pensando.

—Queríamos hablar contigo de algo. —Inició Natallie mientras se acercaba a su hijo, quien ya estaba aumentando de estatura—. Pensamos que podríamos intentar ser nosotros tus entrenadores. —Los ojos de J.J se abrieron ante la propuesta—. ¿Quién mejor que nosotros para entender lo que quiere nuestro hijo?

—¿Lo harían? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes. Ambos padres asintieron.

—Bueno... seremos novatos en esto. No hemos entrenado nunca a nivel competitivo —admitió Alain—. Pero no descansaremos hasta ser los mejores entrenadores del mejor patinador del mundo.

 _I'll never give up even_  
the night should fall  
Always do my best  
I look in the mirror  
the king looks back at me

Los entrenamientos con su padre empezaron apenas la anterior entrenadora partió. Como fue habitual en esas primeras semanas, Isabella volvió a acompañarlo a la pista después de las clases, porque de ninguna manera J.J dejaría de estudiar. A pesar de lo que decían los demás competidores, de que era necesario abandonar su escuela para poder dar el 100%, para él no sería así.

Él tenía su propio estilo.

Él le decía «no» a conformarse.

—No vas a ser el mejor si no te dedicas al 100%.

«No».

Así se preparó para la siguiente temporada con la cual arrasó con los galardones, llevándose la medalla dorada ante los atónitos ojos de los jueces que veían surgir a una potencia de patinaje, que enorgullecía a sus padres al punto de que, en la primera victoria, Natalie terminó llorando en el Kiss and Cry. Rompió su récord personal y mostró una mejora que jamás había podido desarrollar bajo la tutoría de sus otros entrenadores.

 _I can rule the world JJ_  
just follow me  
I will break the wall now look at me  
Fools or even wise aren't the enemies  
This is who I am  
just remember me

«Quién se cree ese aparecido para decir que le ganará a Nikiforov».

«Bueno, aquí tenemos a otro patinador que sueña muy alto».

«No ha salido de la Junior y ya tiene las ínfulas para decir algo como eso».

«Dejenlo. Nikiforov le pateará el trasero cuando llegue a las verdaderas ligas».

Cuando los titulares canadiense empezaron a compararlo con Víctor Nikiforov y algunos de sus fans empezaron a atacarlo por sus declaraciones donde aseguraba que ganaría el oro y le arrancaría la corona al actual bicampeón del mundo, él por un momento dudó. Su padre salió en declaraciones afirmando que si un patinador no sueña alto, no llegará a volar y estaba completamente seguro de que J.J lograría formar su propia leyenda. Muchos catalogaron las declaraciones de su padre como "emocionales" más no profesionales, pues era evidente que el lazo de sangre no le permitiría ser lo suficiente objetivo.

Ante la presión de los medios que se sintieron ese año, Natalie e Isabella, quienes se habían convertido en grandes amigas tras el tiempo de noviazgo, idearon un plan. Formaron el grupo de las J.J Girls en las redes sociales, encabezados por Isabella como la presidenta. Un montón de mensajes de apoyo llegaron de muchos de sus seguidores, que aún eran pocos en comparación a los otros patinadores, pero empezaban a hacerse sentir.

 _I'm the king JJ_  
no one defeats me  
This who I am, baby  
just follow me  
Now I can reach the stars  
And I will show you how

—Es muy pronto para aprender el Luzt. Deberías empezar con el Flip.

—No —aseguró el joven a sus dieciséis años, mientras apretaba los cordones de sus zapatos—. Ese es el salto de Nikiforov. No voy a permitir que me comparen. Haré un Luzt cuádruple en mi nuevo programa libre.

Su debut en la categoría senior fue imparable, a pesar de que no lograr alcanzar los primeros seis puestos para ir a la final del Grand Prix, logró clasificar para los cuatros continentes y el mundial, donde pudo pasar al primer grupo en el puesto veintidós. Era poco, parecía poco, pero para J.J solo era el inicio de su ascenso y pese a las críticas que se escucharon gracias a sus declaraciones, respondió a ellas con una señal en sus manos que hizo en medio de una rueda de prensa.

—¡No descansaré hasta estar en el podio y de allí no bajaré!

 _Whenever you feel stand alone_  
never shed a tear  
If you always smile on face  
you'll make it through the rain

Y lo alcanzó, y alcanzarlo significó pérdidas que J.J no había cuantificado. Se percató de ellas muy tarde, aquella noche de Barcelona que lo dejaron con la palabra en la boca y solo fue el calor de Isabella quien abrazó su cuerpo ante la brisa helada de aquella navidad. Había alcanzado el podio, había tocado la cima, estaba camino a tocar las estrellas sin importar si era Víctor Nikiforov quien estaba en el podio o no. Jamás su batalla fue contra él, siempre luchó para vencerse y desarrollarse a sí mismo. Pero allí, viendo que estaba a punto de alcanzar la corona, se encontró repentinamente solo.

Las voces distorsionadas en su cabeza empujaron la oscuridad. Se sintió caer de la cima que se creyó parte, de una manera que parecía ser aspirado por una fuerza superior hasta el averno. El peso de las críticas de repente fue suficiente, las voces que ignoraba se volvieron estruendosas e intimidades. Las miradas de aquellos que creyó que serían compañeros se posaron sobre él viéndolo con esa mismo desdén que aquel patinador que creyó que no era suficiente bueno para estar en las individuales.

Recordando que su único destino era seguir el camino de su padre.

Insistiendo que él no debía estar allí.

«No».

«No».

Mientras una sola persona creyera en él, él no se detendría. Mientras él creyera en sí mismo, se levantaría del más profundo abismo. No dejaría de moverse, no dejaría de sonreír aunque estuviera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque su puntuación haya sido la más baja en mucho tiempo, aunque todos lo hubieran visto ceder a la presión. No era su estilo rendirse, no empezaría a hacerlo ahora.

 _I'll never give in how high the mountains rise_  
Keep looking ahead  
I look in the mirror  
the king looks back on me  
I can change the world JJ  
just follow me  
Catch me...

—Es un bronce... —le dijo cuando salió de la pista, tras la condecoraciones de aquel Grand Prix en Barcelona donde había sido otro el que había hecho historia. Isabella estaba frente a él, mirando ese rostro cabizbajo mirando la medalla inconforme—. Y-yo... te habría prometido que si ganaba el o...

La suave presión de los dedos de su novia lo obligó a callarse. El roce delicioso de esos labios sobre los suyos le arrancó el aire de sus pulmones. J.J sintió su corazón encogerse e inflarse tan rápido, que dolió al ritmo de los besos que se dieron en medio de la gente que empezaba a abandonar el espacio.

—Te amo, J.J... —susurró ella contra su boca, mientras esos dedos delgados acariciaban la mandíbula que abandonó todo rastro de niñez—. Te seguiría al final del mundo, mi rey.

«Sí».

Ella susurró «sí» mientras lo besaba, susurró sí mientras la cargaba.

Susurraron «sí» cuando la gente les dijo que eran muy jóvenes.

Sí, cuando le preguntaron si estaba seguro, si no debía conocer más parejas antes de decidir.

Cuando en el altar, con ella vestida de blanco le interrogaron, dijo:

«Sí».

Viviría su vida bajo su propio estilo. No conocía otra manera de ser feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este oneshot para la alianza de canon, como exploración del personaje. Espero les guste. Está basado en mi canon de personaje en Matryoshka.


End file.
